Flakka
by femelle roxanne
Summary: Kebaikan Luhan yang mengizinkan Sehun untuk menginap ditempatnya, berujung dengan malam petaka baginya. EXO HUNHAN Sehun Luhan. lil PWP and lil Rape. GS. Oneshoot. Sequel up.
1. Flakka

**Flaka**

by: roxanne

Sendiri, sendirian, single, ya apapun itu aku rasa kata-kata itu cocok disematkan padaku. aku menyukainya, bahkan nyaman untuk menjadi sendiri, benar-benar sendirian didalam kamar diam mengurung diri.

Kebebasan sesungguhnya ketika kau sedang sendirian, tidak ada seseorangpun bearada disampingmu, tidak satupun dari mereka yang mengawasimu, tidak ada yang mengingatkanmu tentang cara hidup idealis, hanya pada waktu itu kau benar-benar menjadi dirimu sendiri, maka dari itu aku terlena dengan kesendirianku.

Saat ini sekitar pukul 12:00 pm, kebetulan hari ini adalah musim panas artinya matahari benar-benar tepat berada diatas kepalamu, menggantung diatas dan bergelayutan seperti _chandelier_. Cuaca dan suasana yang membuatku setengah mati tidak ingin keluar dari ruangan persegi ini, tapi sialnya sudah lewat 30 detik seseorang terus mengetuki pintu _flat_ -ku dan dengan mulut rombengnya ia meneriaki namaku hingga telingaku pengang dan hampir tuli karenanya, _well_ itu berlebihan tapi cukup menggambarkan bagaimana terganggunya aku dengan seseorang itu.

Dengan sangat terpaksa aku menurunkan kakiku menulusuri lantai dan menuju pintu, dalam setiap langkah aku memikirkan hal yang pantas untuk membalas dendam padanya -sang pengetuk pintu-.

"Hallo Luhan! Ciao! Senang melihatmu dimusim panas begini wow." Ucapnya beruntun setelah aku membukakan pintu. Nama pria itu Chanyeol, manusia paling berisik yang pernah aku temui. Manusia yang selalu menganggu ketenangan seorang Luhan -Luhan itu namaku ngomong-ngomong-. Chanyeol menatapku dalam, atau bisa dibilang dia menelanjangiku dengan matanya seperti paman-paman mesum, brengsek aku lupa bahwa saat ini yang aku gunakan adalah _hotpant_ dan _blouse_ lusuh berkerah lebar.

"Ternyata tubuhmu tidak hanya gepeng dan rata seperti yang kukira" lanjutnya dan aku hanya mendelikan mataku menanggapi omong kosongnya. "Perkenalkan dia Oh Sehun sepupuku," kata Chanyeol sambil menarik seseorang yang berada dibelakangnya. "Aku ingin menitipkannya padamu, karena aku harus pergi latihan band."

"Ayolah hyung, aku bukan anak kecil, aku cuma butuh makan." Rengek seseorang yang tadi Chanyeol perkenalakan sebagai Oh Sehun.

"Aku tidak bisa, seperti yang dia katakan dia hanya butuh makan, jadi berikan dia uang dan biarkan dia tetap di _flat_ mu dan semua selesai." Kataku sambil memperkecil celah pintu dan menghalanginya dengan tubuhku, takut-takut manusia berisik ini tidak tahu diri dan menerobos kedalam.

"Itu masalahnya aku tidak punya uang untuknya dan dia sedang minggat jadi aku tidak mungkin mengirimnya kembali kerumahnya. Ayolah Lu bantu aku." Wajah Chanyeol dibuat memelas yang mana membuatku mual.

"Aku hanya akan membekali makan dan kalian pergi oke?" ucapku menawarkan kesepakatan, walaupun itu bukan kesepakatan karena hanya pihak mereka yang diuntungkan dan hanya pihakku yang dirugikan.

"Tidak Lu aku tidak bisa membawanya!" Chanyeol menggeleng keras.

"Pulangkan saja dia ke flatmu." Daguku menunjuk pada Sehun saat mengatakan dia.

"Tidak Baekhyun akan datang dan kau tau sendiri _flat_ ku hanya kamar dan kamar mandi. Kau pahamkan kesulitanku?" Chanyeol menujukan cengirannya yang lagi-lagi menyebalkan.

"Jadi yang kau maksud latihan band adalah latihan mendesah hah?"

"Bye Lu!" Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya lalu berlari meninggalkan orang itu dipintu.

"Ya Chanyeol! Brengsek! Bawa dia!" Chanyeol pergi begitu saja, mengabaikan teriakanku. Aku melirik pada pria bernama Oh Sehun iu, ia menatapku dengan cengirannya yang sama sekali tidak ingin aku lihat. Dengan kesal aku kembali kedalam _flat_ dan membating pintu lalu menguncinya tepat sebelum Sehun masuk, masa bodoh dengan sopan santun aku sedang berperan menjadi manusia barbar.

"Nunna tolong bukakan pintu! Nunna disini panas tolong biarkan aku masuk!" Sehun menggedor-gedor pintu. "Nunna aku tidak akan minta makan, aku hanya ingin masuk disini panas." Aku kembali menuju kasur, membaringkan tubuhku disana, dan menutup telingaku.

Aku tertidur beberapa jam aku tidak yakin, yang jelas langit mulai setengah menggelap, efek dari cuaca panas membuatku selalu mengantuk. Aku segera bangun dan mandi, karena tubuhku lengket dan aku sangat tidak suka tubuh yang lengket dan badan yang bau. Aku menyelesaikan mandiku dengan waktu yang cukup, tidak terlalu lama ataupun cepat. Aku menggunakan baju santai, kaos dan rok diatas lutut, dan bersiap pergi ke mini market sebelum langit lebih menggelap.

Aku membuka pintu dan meresakan beban yang lebih berat dari biasanya.

PUK

Sebuah benda agak berat, lebih tepatnya kepala seseorang jatuuh menindih tempurung telapak kakiku. Itu Sehun yang ternyata sedang tidur dan terjungkal ketika aku membuka pintu.

"Ah nunna akhirnya kau membukakan aku pintu." Dia tersenyum menyebalkan dan aku menyingkirkan kepalanya dari kakiku.

"KAU! Kenapa masih disini!?" Aku berteriak padanya dan ia tampak terkejut.

"Lalu aku harus kemana lagi nunna!?" Dia memberenggut kesal. Dilihat-lihat aku sedikit tidak tega padanya, kulit Sehun memerah mungkin terbakar sinar matahari ketika ia tidur diluar, dan ya dia terlihat kelaparan.

"Yasudah masuklah Sehun." Dia tersenyum padaku dan aku hanya menghela nafas pasrah dan membatalkan niatku untuk pergi ke mini market. Sehun duduk di lantai dengan meja dihadapannya ketika aku membawa makanan, Untungnya dia tidak secerewet sepupunya dan bisa duduk dengan tenang. Tapi ada hal lain yang menyebalkan darinya, ia menatapku dengan pandangan yang tidak normal, maksudku dia memandangku dengan memicing seolah-olah menilaiku hingga dalam-dalam, dan itu membuatku sangat-sangat risih. Tapi tereserahlah, selama dia tidak menjadi pengacau aku tidak masalah.

.

.

.

"Ya Sehun! jam berapa Chanyeol menyuruhmu kembali ke _flat_ nya?" Luhan bertanya sambil memberikan segelas minuman pada Sehun.

"Besok pagi" Sehun menerima gelas itu dan meminumnya dengan tenang hingga ia tersedak akibat Luhan yang berteriak.

"BESOK! Katakan padaku saudara itu normal! Chanyeol sialan!" Luhan menendang segala yang ada didekatnya frustasi.

"Sebenarnya hyung menemani kekasihnya yang melakukan aborsi jadi aku tidak bisa disana. Kau mengerti maksudku bukan?" Sehun menggedikan bahunya.

"Ah… benarkah? Aku merasa buruk untuk Baekhyun." Luhan menghentikan tingkah gilanya dan memandang prihatin pada Sehun, sebenarnya pandangan itu ditunjukan untuk kisah menyedihkan Baekhyun, ia tidak menyangka Baekhyun yang ceria harus mengalami hal menyakitkatkan seperti ini. Bagaimanapun aborsi itu adalah hal terburuk. "Aku tidak menyangka Baekhyun akan mengalami hal seperti ini, aku turut bercuka cita untuknya. Tapi Sehun aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu tidur diranjangku." Luhan melunak.

"Aku akan tidur dilantai" Sehun menjawab dengan pasti dan tersenyum kecil pada Luhan.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, tapi aku tidak memiliki kasur lebih atau karpet."

"Tidak masalah"

.

.

.

Luhan tidur dengan tenang, sepertinya kehadiran Sehun sudah tidak menjadi masalah lagi baginya. Terlebih beberapa jam yang lalu Sehun menjadi seorang yang manis dan tidak menyebalkan sama sekali. Luhan tertidur dengan pakaian yang sama, dia terlalu mengantuk untuk sekedar mengganti pakaian. Ia langsung menuju ranjangnya setelah menyiapkan bantal dan selimut tipis sebagai alas Sehun untuk tidur.

Saat Luhan tidur dipuncak paling lelap, sesuatu merambat dipahanya dan menelusuri paha bagaian dalamnya dengan begitu lembut. Tidak mungkin itu serangga, karena serangga tidak akan berjalan mondar-mandir ditempat yang sama. Luhan mengerenyit dalam tidurnya ketika sesuatu itu mulai merambat naik menuju celana dalamnya yang tersibak dari roknya. Luhan terkesiap ketika sesuatu itu melewati celana dalamnya masuk menusuk bagian privasinya dan seseorang mulai menciumnya dengan ganas.

Luhan memelotokan matanya ketika ia melihat Sehun tepat berada dihadapannya, tepatnya sedang menciumnya. Luhan menaparnya dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sehun, tetapi Sehun tidak bergeming dan memilih untuk menindih Luhan dan menahan kedua tangannya berada diatas kepalanya. Sehun membuka rok Luhan dan menarik celana dalamnya hingga robek dan melemparnya begitu saja.

Luhan berusaha meronta, tapi apa yang diperbuat lelaki yang menindihnya ini membuat energi terserap hingga ia sangat lemas bahkan untuk membuka mata. Sehun mengikat tangan Luhan dengan ujung seprai yang telah ia tarik, dan mulai menggit dan menghisap leher Luhan, meninggalkan memar merah pada lehernya.

"Maafkan aku nunna, tadi aku tidak sengaja melihat dalaman rokmu ketika aku terjatuh. Dan maafkan rasa penasarnku merambat untuk milikmu yang ini." Sehun merobek baju dan bra Luhan hingga terlepas dari tubuh Luhan lalu meremas kedua buah wanita tersebut.

"Sehh.. hhunh. Berenti!" Luhan akhirnya dapat mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk berteriak dan berhasil mendapat perhatian dari Sehun. Sehun menyeringai dan menggit hidung bangir Luhan dengan gemas.

"Sebentar nunna aku janji cuma sebentar." Sehun merangak kebawah lalu mengeksplor bagian selatan Luhan, melintir dan menyedot klitorisnya yang direspon dengan rintihan frustasi dari Luhan. Sehun memasukkan lidahnya kedalam lubang wanita itu dan mengeluarkan masukan lidah dengan tempok yang static hingga Luhan kehilangan kewarasannya dan melengguh nikmat ketika seluruh badannya menegang dan matanya memutih menjemput orgasmenya sambil meneriakkan nama lelaki yang ia anggap kurang ajar padanya.

"SEHHHUNNNH" Luhan terengah-engah dan menutup matanya mengambil oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa. Sehun semakin menyeringai dan menindih wanita itu kembali menepatkan dadanya dengan dada wanita itu yang kenyal, ia menggoyang-goyangkan badannya sehingga kedua dada mereka bergesekan yang membuat Luhan merintih nikmat dan mencakar tangannya sendiri.

"Masih mau berenti Luhan-ah?" Sehun berbisik tepat ditelinga Luhan dan mulai melepaskan ikatan tangannya. Ia kembali mencium dengan ganas bibir wanita itu, dan tergesa-gesa membuka celananya berikut menurunkan celana dalamnya tanpa melepasnya. Kepemilikan Sehun yang sudah sangat mengeras menggesek gerbang Luhan dan membuat si wanita merintihkan namanya. Sehun kembali menyesapkan leher Luhan dan mendorong pinggulnya perlahan hingga ia merobek sesuatu disana. Luhan berteriak dan memukul punggung Sehun brutal ia menggit bahu Sehun dan menangis. Sehun membuka semua kacing bajunya sehingga dadanya tersikap.

"Ahh Luhan, ini tidak akan sakith lagi. Ermmm" Sehun menggeram ketika miliknya sepenuhnya dicengkram oleh Luhan. Dia membawa Luhan untuk berdiri dan menyadarkannya pada tembok. Sehun tertawa kecil merasa takjub telah membuat Luhan terlihat pasrah dan berantakan sambil menyandarkan kepala pada bahunya. Ia mulai menggerakan pinggulnya dan mengendarai Luhan.

Luhan ingat bahwa dia membenci tubuh yang lengket dan bau badan. Tapi ini tidak berlaku untuk lelaki ini. Entah mengapa feromon yang keluar dari keringatnya Luhan suka, kulit lengket milik Sehun membuat tubuhnya menjadi lebih hangat.

"Ahhh nghh" Luhan tidak ada habis-habisnya merintih karenanya. Sehun menempatkan jarinya ke lubang belakang milik Luhan dan memasukan satu jarinya dan mengocoknya.

"Arghhh Sehunhhh. Apahhh yang kau lakukanhhh?" Luhan bergerak gelisah sambil mencekram bahu Sehun, dia tidak tahu harus melampiaskan hormonya dengan apa. Sehun menambahkah jari keduanya dan mengocok jari-jarinya dengan lebih cepat. Sehun menggeram kembali seperti hewan buas ketika dinding Luhan menyengkramnya lebih kuat akibat ia menyentuh titik ternikmat Luhan yang akan ia ingat, karena ia akan menumbuknya lagi dan lagi.

"ARGHHH SEHUUNHHH" Luhan melolong ketika sampai pada orgasmenya yang kedua. Ia pasrah saja ketika Sehun mencabut miliknya dan membalikan badannya. Luhan merasakan milik Sehun kembali memasuki vaginanya lewat belakang. Kini Sehun yang bersandar didinding dan menyodok Luhan dari belakang. Luhan melihat dirinya yang dikendarai Sehun melalui kaca dan melihat dirinya yang begitu menyedihkan dan tampak seperti jalang. Luhan mulai menggerak-gerakan badannya ingin lepas dari Sehun, menyadari ini tidak benar-benar. Sehun yang mulai terganggu dengan gerakan Luhan mendorong Luhan kedepan hingga si wanita menungging dan mengurungnya dengan kedua tangannya dan mulai mengendarai Luhan menggila.

Luhan merintih lagi, karena ia tidak bisa bohong bahwa ini nikmat, terlebih titik ternikmatnya terus ditumbuk Sehun dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Luhan melengguh dan orgasmenya datang sekali lagi bersamaan dengan Sehun yang menampar kedua bongkongnya.

Sehun membawa Luhan kembali pada kasur dan membaringkannya, memasukan kembali miliknya dan menagangkat kedua kaki Luhan ke bahunya. Sehun menjilati payudara Luhan dan meremas sebelahnya dengan tahannya. Ia menampar payudara Luhan hingga memerah, ia terus melakukannya karena ia menyukai suara teriakan frusasi Luhan.

Sehun semakin menggila menggerakan pinggulnya dan menggeram keras meneriaki nama Luhan ketika ia menyemburkan larvanya didalam tubuh Luhan.

"Luhaaaaaanhhhhh" Luhan yang kelehan telah tertidur dan Sehun tersenyum menatapi wajah Luhan yang memerah dan terlihat begitu kelelahan. Sehun ikut berbaring disamping Luhan. Sehun mengecup kening Luhan sebelum merengkuh Luhan dan tertidur bersamanya.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun karena silau matahari menyiangi mataku. Seluruh badanku terasa sakit dan pegal, aku mendapati tangan memelukku dengan erat. Aku kira ia akan meninggalkanku begitu saja setelah memerkosaku, ternyata aku salah dan entah mengapa aku merasa tenang dalam pelukannya. Aku bangun dari tidurku dan kepayahan ketika memakai pakaianku, jujur tubuhku terasa tidak karuan akibat lelaki brengsek yang sedang tertidur tenang dikasurku. Biarlah dia tertidur terlebih dahulu, dan aku kan memintanya penjelasan ketika ia terbangun. Aku rasa aku bisa memafkannya jika saja dia bertanggung jawab. Berkencan dengan pria yang lebih muda tidak buruk.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu flatku, aku berjalan menuju pintu. Chanyeol da Baekhyun ada disana dengan pakaian olahraga, nampaknya mereka baru selesai _jogging._ Tunggu olahraga? Baekhyun olahraga?

"Hallo Luhan" sapa Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku.

"Hei Lu! Apa Sehun disini? Aku kemarin menunggunya pulang, tapi ia tidak pulang ke flatku. Jadi aku pikir dia masih disini" Chanyeol bertanya padaku dengan cengirannya.

"Baekhyun kau langsung olahraga selesai melakukan aborsi!? Kau gila!"

"Aborsi!? Siapa yang aborsi?" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menatapku heran. Jadi Sehun….

"OH SEHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

END

Hello sorry udah aku baca ulang dan ternyata typonya bertebaran sekali, jadi aku edit ulang.

Yang jelas ini ff udah end, gak tau mau ada sequel atau enggak. Takutnya kalau di lanjutin jadi garing ;(

Thank you yang review, fav, follow dan baca. Seneng banget liat traffic graph baru 24 jam yang read udah hampir 1k walaupun yang fav fol review dikit ^^. Love you~


	2. Sequel A

**Flakka**

by: roxanne

Sudah lewat satu jam dari waktu janjian, dan mataku sudah pegal untuk mengecek waktu diponselku, kakiku sudah ada digaris kesetimbangan antara berdiri atau patah. Aku menunggu seseorang yang aku sebut pacar, ya pacar, kita mengalami yang namanya _date by accident_. Aku dan dia berpacaran karena dia memperkosaku secara teknis, dan sebagai tindakan tanggung jawab dia memacariku. Walaupun bukan benar-benar sebuah pertanggung jawaban, tapi yasudahlah apa yang aku bisa harapkan dari seorang bocah brengsek sepeti Sehun.

Ngomong-ngomong aku sudah muak menunggunya didepan sebuah pusat pembelanjaan ditengah terik matahari, sejujurnya kulitku sudah memerah. Tapi karena ini kencan pertamaku setelah tiga tahun lamanya, jadi aku rela sedikit berkorban.

Drrrt

Itu pesan masuk dari Sehun.

 ** _Sehun: maafkan aku nunna, aku tertidur. Bisakah kita kencan dilain waktu?_**

Satu ha l yang ingin aku lakukan saat ini, adalah menyerangnya dengan _stiletto_ merah yang sedang aku pakai. Keselahan apa yang aku perbuat di masa lalu sehingga mengenal orang seperti Sehun? Untung saja dia tampan, aku sedikit mentoleransinya karena dia tampan.

 ** _Luhan: Datang! Atau ku musnahkan milikmu!_**

Sudah cukup aku berdiri seperti orang bodoh disini, hingga aku memutuskan untuk memasuki pusat pembelanjaan dan melakukan _me time_ sambil menunggu bocah keparat tersebut. Aku sedang melihat-lihat beberapa _pallete_ pada salah satu stan _make up_ ketika dia datang dengan wajah kusutnya.

"Nunna…" dia menghampiriku sambil mengusap-ngusap matanya khas orang baru bangun dari kesadarannya. Jadi dia tidak mandi. Kencan pertama yang menajubkan.

"lebih baik kau bantu aku membawa barang belanjaanku sebelum aku benar-benar memusnahkan milikmu" dia mengangguk malas dan mengambil beberapa mengambil kantung belanjaan yang ada ditanganku.

Ternyata kencan dengan Sehun tidak seburuk yang aku bayangkan. Mungkin efek usia mudanya, jiwa mudaku bangkit kembali –agak aneh aku mengatakan ini diusiaku yang dua puluhan-. Kami bermain di _game center_ kembali ke zaman masa _junior high school_ ku dulu, makan cemilan di beberapa stan yang kami lewati, membaca kartu tarot dan akhirnya kami disni untuk makan siang –yang sangat telat-.

Tempat makan yang kami datangi adalah sebuah restaurant ayam goreng, jangan harapkan dia aan membawaku ketempat restaurant italia atau prancis dengan suasana remang-remang, romantis maksudku.

"apa milik nunna enak?" dia menunjuk pada _chiken wings_ milikku.

"lumayan..." jawabk sekenanya.

"Sehun ingin" dia menarik tanganku untuk menyuapkan daging ayam yang ada ditanganku ke mulutnya. Ia bahkan menjilat-jilat jari-jariku untuk membersihkan saus ditanganku. Damn Sehun, aku akan kehilangan kontrol atas diriku jiga kau tidak berhenti sekarang. Aku menarik tanganku dan mendengus kesal mengomelinya betapa joroknya yang ia lakukan –namun tidaak sejorok pikiranku-, dia tampak tidak peduli dan melanjutkan mengunyah ayam miliknya.

Plak

Kau ingin tau itu suara apa? Itu suara yang berasal dari pipiku yang beradu dengan sebuah tangan milik bocah berseragam _senior high school_. Dia bocah perempuan yang berwajah sedikit cantik –karena tentunya aku yang terbaik-, dia tampak manis dengan pipi yang _chubby_ jika saja dia tidak menamparku. Hidungnya memerah karena tangisannya.

"Tante! Tidakkah kau bertindak amoral terhadap Sehunku!?" dia berteriak padaku ditengah tangisannya. Oh tidak ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang. Amoral? Bocah lelaki idiot di depanku ini yang sebenarnya bertindak amoral padaku.

"Kau menamparku, dan mengatakan aku amoral. Tolong jaga sikapmu _young lady_ "

"Kau membayar Sehunku untuk kesenangan priadi. Aku tau bahwa Sehunku sedang _homeless_. Tidakkah kau memanfaatkannya? Kau sungguh tidak menarik jadi aku mengerti kau tidak memiliki kekasih, dan ingin memiliki kekasih. Tapi bisakah jangan memanfaatkan kesulitannya?" katakan padaku alasan logis untuk tidak menyincang bocah ini. "Dan kau oppa, katakanlah padaku jiga kau butuh sesuatu aku akan memberikannya padamu, bahkan jika aku harus menghabiskan seluruh uangku."

"Dengar ya bocah, aku dan dia adalah sepasang kekasih, dia adalah pacarku, r. Tidak ada sistem sewa-menyewa dalam hubungan kami. Jadi tolong pergi sebelum aku meremukanmu." Wanita ini menangis tersedu-sedu, aku yang kesal setengah mati, lalu apa yang Sehun lakukan? Dia adalah peran utama yang menikmati drama yang dia ciptakan. Aku benar-benar tidak menyukai situasi ini, kami menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh pengunjung, layaknya drama-drama picisan. Dan aku adalah peran antagonis yang mengahacurkan cinta murni ke dua bocah ini, dan membuat bocah ini menderita hingga menangis meraung-raung. Bagi siapapun yang melihat kejadian ini perlu aku tekankan, jalan cerita kisah cinta yang dibayangkan kalian tidaklah benar. Bahkan aku pun ragu bahwa Sehun benar-benar mengenal perempuan ini, karena dia tidk bereaksi apapun.

"Kau tidak mungkin. Sehun adalah pacarku."

"Itulah kenyatannya."

"Tidak kau yang berdelusi Tante!" sesunggunya kaulah yang berdelusi.

"Nayoung-ah hentikan." Jadi manusia idiot ini benar-benar mengenal bocah gila ini.

"Sehun oppa, katakan padanya bahwa aku adalah pacarmu. Dan tolong katakan pada1nya untuk berhenti mengkhayal, berhenti menyedihkan dan mengaku-ngaku sebagai kekasihmu"

"Tidak Nayoung, dia memang pacarku" mampus kau bocah, dan tolong atur pikiran kalian para pnnton berhentilah elihatu sebagai pera antagonis.

"Tidak! Aku yang pacarmu oppa. Apa kau ditekan dia? Apa dia mengancamu?"

"Tidak" senyumku semakin melebar atas jawaban Sehun.

"Jadi aku siapa bagimu"

"Kau juga pacarku."

Sehun kau benar-benar brengsek.

.

.

FIN

Dari sekian lama gak pernah nulis, tolong dimaafkan kalau gaya bahasa dan alur sangat jauh bebeda dari aku yang dulu.

Cerita ancur atau gak jelas, tolong maklumi udah lama gak nulis ide mati.

Cerita pendek, sudah untung bisa nulis satu lembar juga.

Typo bertebaran, diketik bareng laporan maklumi juga ya.

Fast update, gak janji udah tingkat akhir woy.

Lanjut fanfict lain, maybe yes maybe no


End file.
